


Первое правило

by atropo



Category: Tron: Evolution
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ-ретейлинг канона. Клон специализированной категории "солдат" попадает в строительную колонию на нейтральной территории, где постигает тонкости общения с категорией "профессионалов"-строителей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первое правило

Первое и главное правило жителей категории «солдат» Соединенной Системы – защищать все категории гражданских жителей. В том числе – от себя. В том числе – от себе подобных. Офицер воздушно-десантных повторил это про себя ещё раз, более внушительно, и подошёл к человеку, который сидел на земле и с интересом озирался на дело рук офицера.

Было на что посмотреть. Вокруг в причудливых позах расположились на земле тела «оранжевых», которые, судя по всему, конвоировали гражданского туда, куда теперь конвоировать его будет офицер «синих». Можно было, конечно, оставить эту малоприятную работу врагам, но все враги надлежали уничтожению. Это было второе правило категории «солдат».

На счёт гражданского можно было не сомневаться, никем другим он быть не мог. Солдат уже заметил яркие нашивки на комбинезоне, отличавшие его от других категорий, да и вообще вся внешность незнакомца говорила за него. Причудливые татуировки на теле, пара специализированных гаджетов при нём, да ко всему прочему круглый футляр для фильтра на спине. Перед солдатом расселся на земле гражданский категории «профессионал».

Отличительные черты объяснялись чисто технически: во-первых, футляр для фильтра в одежде предусматривался только для военных и только для рабочих, живших в строительных колониях, или работавших в опасных зонах. Гаджет для определения точного расстояния и проведения замеров, встроенный прямо в его нейро-порт, тоже давал понятие о его техническом назначении, ну а уж татуировки… Офицер знал из архивов, что только одна строительная колония может позволить себе такие порядки. Строительная колония «Бострум» на нейтральной линии.

Бострумит выглядел нормально. То есть, солдат просканировал его и остался доволен: физические показатели в норме, психически стабилен. Только поэтому он и решился подойти. В последнее время к жителям нейтрали приближаться было опасно: выходя за пределы своих колоний, они почему-то быстро сходили с ума и начинали бросаться на военных.

Солдат навис над строителем, мужчина поднял на него взгляд и заулыбался. Это несколько застало солдата врасплох, но строитель, похоже, уже понял, что он в безопасности.  
– Братишка, ну ты даёшь. Эти ребята меня, вроде как, собирались домой вернуть, а теперь что, ты меня будешь возвращать? Слушай, я тебя где-то видел. Ха-ха! Да, ты прав, наверное, не тебя, но таких же, как ты – точно. Давай-ка выбираться отсюда, тут всё же территория «оранжевых». Ты-то как сюда попал? Давай лапу.

Офицер протянул руку говорливому строителю, и тот поднялся на ноги. В отличие от солдата, строитель не одевал свою маску-фильтр, что было, в общем, неудивительно: в колониях воздух был так плох, что слизистая солдата могла превратиться в мочалку за считанные часы, а строители привыкали жить в любой атмосфере. В конце концов, для этого их и модифицировали при клонировании.

Как отвечать строителю на его вопросы, солдат не знал, и решить повременить с налаживанием контакта. Через маску-фильтр общаться было невозможно, все переговоры шли по внутренней связи, а сейчас, когда солдат отбился от своей группы из-за неудачной высадки, его канал был залочен. В конце концов, решил офицер, разговоры – не главное. Важнее всего – довести гражданского до его нейтрали. И, возможно, выбраться через нейтральную линию до своих.

– Меня зовут Гибсон, – представился тем временем строитель. – Я из «Бострума», да ты, впрочем, и сам, наверное, заметил. Да, это мы, свободная колония! То есть, конечно, нейтральная. Но мы сами считаем себя свободными от этих ваших войн. У нас в колонии есть и «оранжевые», и «синие», но мы ведь, в конце концов, давным-давно все уже «зелёные», – Гибсон поддел себя за одну из ядовито-салатовых светоотражающих полос, которые были нашиты на его костюм как опознавательный знак нейтрала, подлежащего немедленной транспортировки с места боевых действий.

Они отправились по пустынной каменистой территории принейтралья в направлении строительной колонии. Гибсон оглядывался на виднеющийся за холмами город со смесью разочарования и нетерпения.

– Я собирался добраться туда, чтобы начистить морду поставщику, – объяснял он молчаливому спутнику. – Нам должны были завезти энергетики ещё неделю назад, но поставок всё нет. Ещё немного, и вся техника будет стоять. Ладно, доберусь до него в следующий раз, лучше расскажи, как ты собираешься добираться обратно к своим? Хотя нет, молчи. Я всё сделаю. Через нейтральную линию тебе проходить всё равно нельзя, пристрелят, как пить дать. А вот через колонию – очень даже можно. Я приглашаю. Нам, нейтралам, вас перемещать туда-сюда нельзя, но ради тебя, так и быть, сделаю малюсенькое исключение. Только ты – никому ни слова. Иначе нас перебьют всех, к чёртовой бабушке…

Солдат не возражал. Честно говоря, он готов был погрузиться в собственные раздумья, не принимая участия в рассуждениях строителя, но почему-то этот Гибсон пробуждал интерес к своим словам и вообще ко всей его фигуре, будто бы даже значимой. Волей-неволей военный слушал и запоминал, хотя информации было, честно говоря, много. И даже чересчур.

– Наши тебе будут не рады. Не то, чтобы они не любили «синих» – Гибсон покосился на синие полосы на броне солдата и улыбнулся. – Честно говоря, наши не любят не за цвет, а за суть. В общем, у нас солдатня не то, чтобы желанные гости. Но это зря, я тебе скажу. Знаешь, мне кажется, мы неплохо бы сработались. Мне в напарники даже и не нужен особенно умный. У меня ума на двоих хватит, я ведь, в конце концов, инженер, не хухры-мухры.

Солдат нахмурился под маской, но ожидаемо смолчал.

Они шли мимо одинаковых гористых цепочек и каменных нагромождений. Ближе к Боструму ландшафт стал более неровным, им приходилось часто спускаться в низины и огибать холмы. В конце концов Гибсон присел в шалаше из каменных глыб и пригласил солдата присоединяться к отдыху.

– В конце концов, я не такой мощный, как ты, – снисходительно объяснил он.

Солдат кивнул. Он знал об этой особенности – солдат клонировали сильными и очень выносливыми, они способны были выкладываться на все сто в боях, а вот «профессионалы» оставались слабее, зато, по слухам, умели гораздо больше. Солдат не задумывался об этом превосходстве. По его мнению, каждому классу жителей соответствовало своё занятие. Кто-то должен воевать, а кто-то – вкалывать на стройке. Нормальный путь развития общества.

На этом цепочка рассуждений прервалась. Офицер покопался в карманах и достал флягу.  
– Я не знаю, как тебя зовут, и, честно говоря, так даже лучше, – заговорил инженер, пристально следя за флягой. – Я тебя буду называть Анонимом, и представлю так же. Всё равно ты долго у нас не пробудешь, пройдёшь территорию насквозь – и до свидания.

Аноним пожал плечами и, свернув на респираторе крышечку, вставил туда мундштук фляги. 

– Вода? – спросил гражданский и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавил, – Дай и мне.

Солдат протянул ему флягу. Как ни странно, эта просьба пришлась ему по душе. Просящий о помощи гражданский – это совсем не то, что требующий и указывающий. Хотя солдат и привык выполнять приказы, гражданские не входили в состав командования.

Они снова отправились по заброшенной территории, теперь Гибсон шёл увереннее. Он сказал между делом, что прекрасно ориентируется в местных скалах, потому что провёл в колонии всю свою сознательную жизнь.

– Раньше я и среди военных поработал немного, но это я считаю проявлением своего бессознательного, – хохотнул инженер, пробираясь между двух камней. – Ничего личного, братишка, но ваш брат меня терпеть ненавидел.

«И я понимаю, почему», – пронеслось в голове Анонима.

Только к вечеру они увидели перед собой стены колонии. Гибсон, обрадовавшийся родным стенам, уселся на плоский камень, уложив ступню правой ноги на колено левой. Анон следил за этим с нескрываемым интересом: он был не таким гибким и худым, и не мог так управлять собственным телом. У него вместо этого были усиленная реакция, например, или способность поднимать вес, превышающий его собственный вдвое, или та же, например, переносимость усиленной гравитации.

Гибсон рассказывал что-то, показывая то в один конец колонии, то в другой. Мелькающая зеленоватыми огнями территория казалась издалека хаотичным нагромождением зданий, встроенных прямо в горную цепь, но, когда Гибсон указал на «ядро» – какой-то основной энергетический блок – вокруг этого «ядра» солдату почудилась в расположении зданий какая-то система, напоминавшая строение галактики.

Он вздохнул, завозился и снова потянулся за фляжкой, но вдруг чертыхнулся в фильтр, тут же изолировавший этот звук, и принялся осматриваться. На боку виднелась тёмная полоса, прступившая прямо между пластин брони. Гибсон, взглянувший на солдата, подскочил и рванул к нему.

– Ого! Парень, ты спятил? Ты же кровью истекаешь, как ты умудрился?! Где?

Аноним поморщился. Похоже, система поддержания жизнедеятельности тоже вышла из строя из-за его жёсткой посадки. Всё шло по плану, их должны были десантировать в строго просчитанном квадрате, но именно ему, Анону, посчастливилось попасться на пути какого-то крошечного разведсудёнышка. Крылатый драндулет врезался в Анона, пропахал им метров двести облаков, а потом хрюкнул и полетел вниз, врубив отсчёт на самоуничтожение. Анону пришлось приземляться, куда ветер послал. И наткнуться на тот отряд «оранжевых» с бонусом-инженером.

Похоже, кто-то из «оранжевых» зацепил его в бою. У Анона, как и у всех солдат, болевой порог был высоким до крайности. Требовалось, как минимум, проткнуть его ножом и провернуть лезвие, чтобы солдат почувствовал боль, а не только неудобство.

Последние мысли Аноним додумывал лёжа. Даже для его выносливости день на ногах и потеря большого количества крови была тяжёлым испытанием. Он сполз по камню на землю, и полминуты спустя потерял сознание.

***

– Вон в том здании у нас кухня! – вещал Гибсон. – Туда можно попасть вот по этому мосту. Гляди. Видишь? Мерцающий. С голограммой. Это я проектировал. Поднимаешься на этаж выше, проходишь по мосту, и ты в столовой. Там обычная система. Только жратву можно выбирать. Военные ведь жрут, что дают?

Инженер засмеялся. Анон, шагающий за ним, не ответил.

Его разглядывали и даже несколько раз показали пальцем. Военный вынужден был расстаться на время со своей бронёй, которую, как Гибсон объяснил, следует хорошенько почистить и починить. «Это мы умеем», – заверил он нервничающего Анонима, «Мы тут не камни перекладываем – мы учёные».

Аноним разгуливал в бледно-зелёном комбинезоне, который ему дали в больнице. Тем смешнее смотрелся на нём респиратор, который он вынужден был носить, не снимая. Военные и без того питались только пакетированной пищей, так что тут проблем не возникало. Но иногда солдату нестерпимо хотелось умыться, а вот чего здесь делать было нельзя – это снимать маску. Изгаженный строительными машинами воздух был попросту смертелен.

«Кстати, тут в воздухе водятся ещё мелкие паразиты», – добавлял Гибсон к его опасениям, «У нас иммунитет, но для тебя главное – чтобы эти сволочи не попали тебе в глаза. Всё остальное они игнорируют, так что туалет не отменяется».

Гибсон любил шутить по теме и без, и, кажется, местные его за это любили. Аноним не мог разделить их восторга и только хмурился, когда Гибсон вворачивал какую-нибудь глупость в разговор.

– А тут у нас… что тут у нас, – Гибсон заглянул в какой-то ангар и отшатнулся, закашлявшись и засмеявшись одновременно. – О, нет. Здесь Муви проводит эксперименты. Не заходи сюда никогда в жизни, если хочешь добраться до своих и дослужить до пенсии. Кстати говоря, сколько тебе лет? Не отвечай. Ты молодой офицер.

Солдат хмуро взглянул на него, чего Гибсон не мог увидеть из-за зеркального шлема. Тут этот инженер оказался прав, солдат был молод, и клонирован уже высоким рангом.

– Что мы там искали? Ах да… душ. Ты хочешь помыться.

Смерив взглядом стопку белья и полотенце в руках военного, Гибсон снова указал направление и отправился туда. Анон со вздохом последовал за ним. Они блуждали по колонии, осматривая окрестности, уже около получаса, и Анон не был готов поверить, что душ здесь находится так далеко от больницы. Но Гибсон был непреклонен, а солдат физически не мог ему возразить.

Оказалось, что Гибсон вёл его не в душ. Здесь была целая баня, вернее, довольно крупный комплекс помывочных камер с оборудованными душевыми, паровыми и Генерал знает какими ещё комнатами. Проходя мимо бассейна, Аноним с удивлением сунулся было в воду, и тут же отпрянул назад. Вода была странной – не грязной, наоборот, но светящейся. Гибсон со смешком наблюдал за этим изумлением.

– Это просто подсветка. Очень умело, качественно сделанная подсветка. И тоже проектировал я. Я тебе говорил, что я очень талантлив? Теперь говорю. Я очень, очень талантлив. Давай за мной.

Похоже, у него был какой-то план, и солдат не был уверен, что этот план придётся ему по душе.

Они оказались в просторной, светлой душевой, и Анон сразу деловито отложил сухую одежду в сторону, разделся, а потом с наслаждением встал под душ. Гибсон громко цокнул языком, солдат обернулся на него, спохватившись, обхватил ладонью клейкую повязку на боку. Синтокожа, зашипев, начала отходить от тела.

– Ай-яй-яй, – Гибсон с его фирменной усмешкой присел на скамью и достал из кармана тюбик. – Садись.

Анон испытал немалое смущение. Он был обнажённым рядом с другим человеком, и, честно говоря, это казалось слишком интимным. В казармах у них не было заведено мыться вместе, на роту полагались простецкие дезинфицирующие камеры, и, хоть они все и раздевались неподалёку, он никогда ещё не сидел так близко к кому-либо и никого не видел полностью без одежды.

Гибсон в ответ на его смущение только покачал головой и принялся неровно прикреплять к его обработанной ране новый слой синтокожи. Когда порез приобрёл вид кривоватого шрама, инженер достал из кармана рулончик непромокаемого пластыря, и закрепил его поверх. Анон чуть дёрнулся. Больно, разумеется, не было, но ощущения были не из приятных. Например, щекотка.

Оставшись довольным результатами своего труда, Гибсон начал раздеваться, и Анон поспешил отойти под душ. Он чувствовал неловкость. В нём что-то начало разогреваться, бурлить, и ничего подобного он никогда не испытывал. Ему даже показалось, что в фильтре что-то вышло из строя, но, сглотнув, он понял, что дело не в этом. Тем более, что всё, что могло испортиться, находилось в батарее, а батарея была снята; сейчас фильтр находился на автономном питании… рассуждения помогали немного отвлечься. Аноним уставился в стену.

Интересно, как они строят свои здания здесь? Выдалбливают в камне? Как работают их нейро-порты? Зачем им энергетик? Аноним сглатывал, пытаясь найти ответы на эти вопросы прямо здесь и сейчас. Но взгляд упорно перебегал со скучной стены на Гибсона рядом.

Поджарый, высокий и жилистый, инженер подставлял струям воды лицо, и Аноним испытал приступ детской зависти. Он здесь не может даже в морду воды плеснуть, а этот «профессионалишка» плещется, как дельфин, как будто живёт в воде. Струйки, оплетавшие тело, красиво скользили по его татуировкам, и, наоборот, пересекали шрамы на теле Анона.

А ещё, этот строитель был смуглым, чуть бронзоватым, а Анон оказался белым, как червяк. Солдат снова опустил глаза и с жутким удивлением и стыдом понял, что возбудился.

Чёрт!

Он повернулся так, чтобы Гибсон не мог заметить этого, быстро схватил мыло, начал растирать между ладоней, но было поздно. Инженер бросил на него внимательный взгляд и расплылся в улыбке, которую Аноним с дрожью увидел даже боковым зрением, через мутноватое окошко респиратора.

– Странно, малыш, – Гибсон вышел из-под воды, льющейся сплошным потоком. – Но я не против.

Анон почувствовал какой-то жаркий ком в горле, и вместо ответа повернулся к строителю спиной. Он думал, что этого с ним никогда не произойдёт. Того, о чём он стыдливо читал несколько раз, копаясь в локальных архивах роты. Солдаты иногда скидывали информацию об этом, добываемую с трепетом и почти благоговейным страхом. Об отношениях, о сексе, в конце концов. О том, что будоражит и возбуждает тело, которое должно только защищать, быть преданным огню, пулям – чему потребуется ради победы страны.

Солдаты не были предназначены для всего этого. В военное время они клонировались для обороны и нападения. И поэтому никогда не жили вместе с гражданскими, никогда не строили отношений и не женились.

Загривок солдата мягко стиснули губы профессионала. Аноним, жгуче покраснев, ухватился за стену. Ноги предательски тряслись от неожиданного прилива эмоций, которых было столько, что тело, казалось, не может выдержать такого объёма ощущений. Гибсон пока не делал резких движений. Шумно вдохнув, он лизнул выступающий позвонок, грубовато поцеловал шею солдата прямо под застёжкой маски. Он стоял так близко, что солдату хватило бы крошечного движения назад, чтобы прижаться к нему всем телом, но он гигантским усилием удерживал себя от этого.

Он чувствовал, что Гибсон улыбается. В его сознание закралась мысль о том, что строитель специально привёл его сюда, где их никто не потревожит, и им придётся раздеваться друг перед другом. Но эта мысль угасла, как только Гибсон выдохнул ему в затылок и наконец положил руки на его талию. Аноним дёрнулся и прижался задом к его паху. Кровь резко прилила к лицу, ещё больше – к низу живота, и от толчков пульса в висках и между ног он совсем потерял голову. Резко развернувшись, он обхватил Гибсона в безопасный захват и слабо стукнулся лбом в его лоб, уставившись ему в улыбающееся лицо.

– Красивый, – пробормотал инженер, но это слово едва отпечаталось в памяти Анона – он был занят шквалом новых ощущений.

От того, как его промежность была близка к чужой, ему перестало хватать воздуха. Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы дышать чаще и глубже, и вместо очередного выдоха из его рта вырвался стон, который показался ему стыдным. Это только подстегнуло возбуждение. Солдат расставил ноги шире и толкнулся пахом в пах Гибсона, трение показалось ему именно тем, что нужно, и он вжался в инженера ещё теснее, ещё ближе, лихорадочно стараясь удовлетворить себя, двигая бёдрами вперёд. Его стоны, уже непрерывные, Гибсон услышать не мог, но, наклонившись, инженер поцеловал его напряжённое горло и со смешком прижался к нему губами, чувствуя, как оно вибрирует от новых беззвучных вскриков.

– Тише. Давай я, – пробормотал Гибсон и, сняв ладонь с его талии, обхватил его член пальцами.

В этот момент солдат впервые почувствовал такую слабость, что под ним покачнулась земля. Он ухватился за инженера в попытке устоять, но вместо этого потянул его за собой и, отступив на пару шагов, упёрся спиной в стену. Пальцы профессионала сжались на головке члена, и Аноним почувствовал эту сладкую боль не только между ног, но по всему телу. Волна, похожая на медленный импульс тока, прокатилась по всему телу от паха до макушки, до кончиков пальцев, и Анон, весь напрягшись, откинув голову назад, кончил инженеру на живот. Только спустя несколько секунд он смог расслабиться, тяжело дыша через фильтр, и с удивлением понял, что Гибсон держит его почти на весу, поглаживая по спине и ягодице.

Он толкнул инженера в грудь, но не приложил достаточно сил, и профессионал в ответ только улыбнулся ему. В этой улыбке Аноним ожидал увидеть насмешку, но ему показалось, что на лице Гибсона написаны другие эмоции. Кажется, солдат ему нравился. Он хотел его, и этот контакт, вопреки его словам, не казался ему странным.

Наверное, у них были заведены такие отношения, решил Анон. Ему не казалось, что он для них годится, но его тело было с ним не совсем согласно. Даже сейчас, когда он только что вернулся на грешную землю, от этих поглаживаний в нём снова начало разгораться жгучее желание.

Он обхватил Гибсона за плечи, прижался грудью к груди. Его била дрожь, она раздражала, ему казалось, что это признак его слабости, и он смело ткнулся маской в шею инженера, жалея о том, что он не может её снять. Он читал о том, что поцелуи могут быть очень приятными, и видел несколько раз, как люди целуются, на картинках. Гибсон, поняв его мысли, мягко наклонил его голову, подхватив под скрытый маской подбородок, и снова прихватил губами кожу на его шее. Анон всхлипнул под респиратором и неосознанно провёл ладонью по груди Гибсона, задев сосок. Инженер, на миг потеряв над собой контроль, прикусил его шею, и от этого укуса по телу солдата снова будто бы прошёл разряд.

– Ты не против, если мы продолжим знакомство поближе, малыш? – буркнул Гибсон. Аноним покачал головой. Что бы ни сделал с ним профессионал, он был к этому не готов, но желал этого сейчас больше всего, даже больше возвращения в свою роту. Хмыкнув, инженер подарил ему холостой поцелуй в респиратор и, прижимаясь грудью к его телу, скользнул вниз. Анон понаблюдал, как острый язык инженера касается головки его члена, затуманившимся взглядом успел заметить, как влажный член проникает в его тёплый рот… А потом весь мир вместе с наполненной паром душевой оказался самой незначительный деталью самосознания солдата.

***  
– С добрым утром, малыш. Не забудь сменить фильтр.

Аноним повернулся на другой бок и накрылся одеялом с головой. Пока Гибсон ходил до столовой, солдат предпочитал додрёмывать своё, но после его возвращения спать было уже невозможно. Когда не помогали подначки и толчки, Гибсон лез под одеяло, и, хотя вылезали из постели они после этого не сразу, это помогало забыть о сне настолько, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Уже третью неделю он просыпался в одной постели с инженером и, хотя всё произошло как-то слишком, по его мнению, быстро и глупо, Гибсон над этими вещами не задумывался, а предпочитал сразу переходить к более насущным делам. Эти дела неизменно добавляли Анониму опыта в его ранее небогатую базу достижений на интимном фронте. Короче говоря, Анон открыл для себя целый мир новых открытий, и, несмотря на ущербность своей категории, был почти счастлив.

А ущербность в колонии мог доказать ему каждый. Строители, профессионалы, казались ему куда более совершенными, чем он сам – более умелыми, более красивыми и более свободными. Здесь, в колонии, жили и мужчины, и женщины, и, как гражданские, они могли вступать друг с другом в отношения. Первое время Аноним краснел каждый раз, когда видел на улицах парочки, тем более, что в колонии стиль одежды был более чем легкомысленный: стандартные комбинезоны было принято модифицировать настолько, что от них оставались только чёрные и серые полоски ткани и кожи, соединённые зелёными люминесцентными полосками. Гибсон был проще – он носил комбинезон на голое тело, сверкая загорелым торсом. 

Заметив, что Аноним начинает нервничать при виде полуголых женщин и мужчин, Гибсон применил самое простое средство: несколько раз прошёлся с ним в обнимку по колонии, зажимая в углах. После этого испытания смущение Анонима поулеглось до безопасной отметки. Зато добавилось чувства неполноценности – ему казалось, что все смотрят на него свысока и осуждают Гибсона за эти отношения и их показательную демонстрацию. Тот неизменно отшучивался, и Анону казалось, что его партнёр сомневается в ценности их связи, хотя никаких поводов для этого он пока не давал.

Короче, Анон был озадачен своим положением и старался насладиться каждым моментом, пока что-нибудь не случится. Гибсон быстро нашёл ему какую-то незначительную работу – перетаскивать тяжёлые грузы. В первые дни Анон был рассеянным, постоянно думал не о деле и несколько раз едва не уронил доверенные ему ящики с большой высоты. Дальше дело пошло на лад, тем более, что гормональный всплеск несколько сгладился постоянным удовлетворением. 

– Наконец пришла чёртова поставка, представь, сколько времени прошло! – Гибсон ссыпал на постель несколько пакетов с завтраком и разлёгся рядом поверх одеяла. Аноним взялся за первый же пакет и открутил крышечку фильтра. – Это блинчики с джемом. Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии на клубнику. Сегодня на складе будет ажиотаж, постарайся не подходить близко. Я уже урвал себе пару банок. Ха! Хорошо быть профи ранга «Бета». «Альфы» здесь не водятся – только в городах. А мы, «Беты», здесь главные, и поэтому нам всё достаётся без очереди. Смотри.

Он порылся в одном из многочисленных карманов на штанине и вынул небольшую жестяную баночку. Аноним потянулся к ней, но Гибсон отдёрнул руку.

– Эй. Только не пей. Тебе это будет вредно, парень.

Анон пожал плечами. Банка с энергетиком ничем не отличалась от других – яркий дизайн, жёлтый цвет, броский логотип.

– Abraxas, – прочёл Гибсон и подкинул банку в руке. – Раньше поставляли другую, Energy. Нам, в общем-то, всё равно, лишь бы это работало.

Аноним уделял больше внимания блинной пасте и тому, как Гибсон облизывал губы, с удовольствием разглядывая состав своей дряни. У него чесалась щека – кажется, снова пришло время умываться оригинальным способом, который они с Гибсоном открыли во время купания в бассейне. Если приоткрыть респиратор снизу, окунувшись в воду с головой, то маска не выходила из строя, а лицо оказывалось умытым. Вся внутренняя поверхность маски после этого была влажной ещё несколько часов, но оно того стоило.

– Ладно, малыш. За работу. Мне предстоит сегодня весёлый денёк, вернусь поздно и буду весь в машинном масле. Но ты не волнуйся, – усмехнулся он, погладив Анонима по пояснице, – на тебя у меня всегда хватит сил.

Весь день склад действительно был местом скандалов и даже драк. Анон несколько раз слышал от других профи разговоры о диких порядках и о том, что энергетик скоро будут выдавать только в случае надобности. Для солдата все эти тонкости жизни профессионалов оставались такими удивительными и многочисленными, что он просто не успевал узнавать всё и надеялся, что однажды ему удастся понимать их речь целиком, а не только частями.

Ему действительно очень хотелось научиться жить вместе с Гибсоном, с тех самых пор, как он принял негласное решение оставить его рядом с собой. Его не оставляло ощущение, что стоит ему провиниться и сделать что-то не так, как инженер сразу же изменит это решение, и Аноним отправится обратно на фронт. И причиной этому был не страх за свою жизнь, которого солдаты лишены с даты выпуска, а страх перед расставанием.

Несколько дней спустя, вечером, ему показалось, что его опасения близки к тому, чтобы оправдаться. Гибсон, вернувшись из столовой, кинул на стол тюбик с супом и рухнул на кровать, заложив руки за голову. Анон, проигнорировав ужин, подошёл к изголовью постели и встал «вольно», вопросительно склонив голову. Гибсон приоткрыл один глаз и бледно улыбнулся ему.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что пока не узнаешь, не уйдёшь? Я так и думал. У тебя на лице написано.

Зеркальное забрало маски чуть качнулось в сторону. Анон не понял шутки и не был настроен шутить.

– Садись, – гораздо мягче предложил Гибсон и подвинулся в сторону.

Опустившись на постель, солдат прислонился спиной к груди Гибсона. Ему нравились эти глупые и излишние тактильные контакты, а Гибсон ворчал каждый раз, что его раздражает, как диск фильтра впивается ему в рёбра. Но сейчас он, обхватив солдата через грудь, уткнулся ему носом за ухо и замер так, тёплым воздухом щекоча его шею. Аноним не протестовал. Он чувствовал, как устал строитель и интуитивно ощущал, как что-то давит на него, кроме этой физической усталости.

– У нас эпидемия, малыш, – произнёс наконец Гибсон и поцеловал его в мочку уха.

Анон не сдвинулся с места, но что-то внутри дёрнулось и напряглось. Ему показалось на какое-то мгновение, что и это тоже может стать причиной их разрыва, но он тут же одёрнул себя – ведь есть вещи поважнее. Если эпидемию вовремя не остановить, вся колония попросту будет уничтожена.

– Дрянная болезнь. Чёрт знает что и откуда. Мы бы отправили кого-то за врачами, но за пределами нейтрали песчаная буря. Да и… есть ещё причины. Только теоретические. Но я боюсь, что я прав.

Аноним пошевелился, но не стал оборачиваться. Ему было нечего сказать впервые со дня их встречи, хотя он до сих пор не сказал ни слова.

– Знаешь, тут пара ребят утверждает, что ты принёс заразу.

За какую-то одну секунду сначала солдата будто окатило холодной водой, затем окунуло в кипяток, а потом что-то будто крюком поддёрнуло живот. Он медленно покачал головой и приложил ладонь ко лбу, сжал пальцами твёрдую пластину респиратора и сжал руку в кулак. Ему не хотелось верить в это. Теперь всё кончено, и ему придётся расплачиваться за то, что он натворил. Кто может доказать, что это не его рук дело? Гибсон почти наверняка верит тем ребятам. Он, Аноним, действительно мог принести в колонию чёрт знает что.

– Нет, малыш. Ты не виноват. Так что не пори ерунду… ха… хоть ты и не можешь её пороть… ладно, это было не смешно. Поживём – увидим. В конце концов, тебя никто не тронет, пока я не скажу.

Гибсон изобразил ободряющую улыбку. Анон, глядя на морщины в углах его глаз, понимал, что он сам уже не верит собственным словам. Но как утешить инженера, он не знал, и вместо ответа повернулся к нему, чтобы попробовать загладить свою вину – настоящую или мнимую – делом.

Погрузиться в сон после оказалось непростой задачей. Аноним засыпал на короткие промежутки времени, и снова сквозь мутную завесу дрёмы к нему приближались пугающие, но неясные тени, и каждый раз, увидев среди них исказившееся от боли лицо инженера, он резко просыпался и несколько минут пытался отдышаться во влажный от пота респиратор.

***

Гибсон весь лучился энтузиазмом. Если бы Аноним не знал, какой страх стоит за этой мнимой уверенностью, он подумал бы, что инженер рад тому, что они со всех ног сваливают из колонии, буквально подбирая штаны на бегу. Солдат прикреплял к броне последние пластины, с трудом попадая в стыки, и стараясь не снижать при этом темпа. Дорога была каждая секунда.

– Сворачиваем! – скомандовал строитель, указав направление. Офицер, не раздумывая, подчинился приказу и не успел даже удивиться, когда за углом под ногами вдруг не оказалось достаточно земли, и солдат на пятой точке съехал по довольно крутому скату в просторное помещение, оказавшееся, судя по нагромождениям техники, подземным гаражом. Гибсон хохотнул.

– Забыл тебя предупредить, что тут весёлый спуск. Не задерживай движение, малыш, подъём!

Его голос затерялся среди выглядящих заброшенными машин, и Аноним запаниковал на миг, что он не сможет найти его среди этого железного леса. Но опасения оказались ложными: в двух рядах от солдата гулко завёлся внедорожник, и Анон поспешил к нему, проталкиваясь между капотами и бамперами монструозной строительной техники.

Гибсон похлопал по сидению рядом, роясь в карманах. Теперь он выглядел более нервным. На какое-то мгновение задержав взгляд на солдате, инженер облизнулся и, переставив ноги на педалях, вывел машину из ряда.

– Пристегнись… а впрочем, тут нечем. Просто держись покрепче!

Он рывком вытянул из приборной панели длинный шнур с зелёным штекером на конце и скупым, привычным движением вогнал его в разъём своего нейро-порта на виске. Аноним поморщился – такое резкое подключение могло подарить часы мигрени, но Гибсон, наверное, знал, что делает. Солдат был уверен: после того, как они сбегут отсюда, никакая мигрень не будет им помехой. В конце концов, головную боль можно с лёгкостью снять всякими легкомысленными глупостями, когда на них есть время.

Пока его не было. За ними по пятам гналась целая стая. Свора обезумевших строителей, сошедших с ума от боли и, судя по их нынешним повадкам, превратившихся в тупую стаю зверья. Гибсон заметил, пока они упаковывали Анона в его бронекостюм, что оставшиеся в живых и в своём уме инженеры тоже были бы не прочь рвануть за Анонимом в погоню и пристрелить его на месте, как якобы разносчика заразы. И, хотя им мешали толпы помешанных в этом благородном стремлении, следовало торопиться и уезжать на всех парах.

Машина легко въехала на крутой пригорок, повинуясь командам, отдаваемым Гибсоном с нейропорта. Руль и педали оставались теперь нетронутыми, под ногами пассажиров перекатывалась какая-то жестяная банка, подскакивая на каждой кочке. Постепенно нагромождение гаражей, строительных лесов, цехов и прочих строений начало редеть, и в конце концов они выехали на горную дорогу, которая вела наверх, к плато. Оттуда несколько дорог вели к территории «синих».

– Надо позвать врачей как можно скорее, – подал голос Гибсон. Управление автомобилем требовало сосредоточенности, но, похоже, для инженера казались куда важнее эти слова. – Жуть, что случится, если эпидемия распространится за линию нейтрали. Хорошо, что есть возможность вывезти тебя оттуда, иначе никто не смог бы добраться до гражданских.

Солдат напрягся. Он не понял ни этой фразы, ни довольного, спокойного тона Гибсона, который продолжал пялиться вперёд, полностью погрузившись в управление. Дорога была опасной.

Как только плато стало более-менее ровным, Гибсон начал оживать: несколько раз провёл ладонью по лицу, ещё пару раз обернулся, проверяя, нет ли погони. Аноним напряжённо наблюдал за ним и пропустил момент, когда перед ними возникли покосившиеся, никому не нужные здесь решётчатые ворота. Территория нейтрали была символично помечена ржавой, едва не рассыпающейся от времени металлической сеткой – забором, тянущимся далеко в стороны от дороги. Гибсон вырвал шнур управления из порта и выпрыгнул из кабины. Аноним последовал его примеру.

– Вот и всё, – сказал инженер, с улыбкой прислонившись к борту внедорожника. – Пора прощаться.

Аноним не поверил своим ушам.

Сначала в голове не осталось ничего, только звенящая пустота. Пальцы онемели, он захотел ухватиться за плечо Гибсона, но поднять руку оказалось слишком тяжело и неуместно. Мгновенно начали появляться вопросы, один за другим, и Аноним едва успевал их осознавать.

Гибсон увёз его, потому что поверил своим друзьям?  
Если нет, почему он не уедет с ним?  
Почему ему необходимо оставаться здесь, если солдат способен перетащить его через эту каменную пустыню на себе, если только он попросит?

Как всегда, Гибсон угадал его мысли, даже не видя его лица.

– Ну, тише. Мне поздно надеяться на лечение, малыш. Думаю, будет лучше, если я останусь здесь. А ты… давай… беги за доктором. И побыстрее.

Аноним встряхнул сжатым кулаком и сделал шаг вперёд. Он хотел знать, что происходит. В нём боролись злость, страх и отчаянье.

– Эй-эй… – Гибсон выставил руки вперёд, и Аноним с ужасом заметил жёлтые полосы, тянущиеся от его запястий к кончикам пальцев. Такие жуткие чёрные с жёлтыми прожилками руки были у всех заражённых. – Не сердись. Мне надо было увезти тебя оттуда, а для этого нужна машина. Ты ведь уже знаешь, как у нас осуществляется управление машинами, верно? – инженер хитро улыбнулся, и на этот раз солдат увидел дрожь его улыбки. Гибсон наклонился и вытащил из-под сидения банку, гремевшую под их ногами всю дорогу. – Энергетики. Со специальной добавкой. Есть один токсин, который позволяет нам подключаться к машинам… некогда вдаваться в подробности, малыш, но это единственный способ управлять этими монстрами в наших условиях. И, похоже, последняя поставка энергетика дала любопытный эффект…

Инженер поддёрнул рукава и снова прислонился к боку внедорожника. Аноним, сжимая руки в кулаки, не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места.

– Беги, малыш. Тебе нужно привести врачей. Спешить уже некуда, береги себя, и главное – помни, что у нас тут было здорово. Верно? 

Аноним порывисто шагнул вперёд, но Гибсон качнул головой. Солдат в отчаянье ухватился за крепления респиратора, чтобы сдёрнуть его с лица, но инженер ловко перехватил его руку и с силой прижал его сжатый кулак к своей груди.

– Оставь. Просто оставь, Аноним. Иди.

…Солдат, с трудом заставляя себя двигать ногами, шагал по каменистой дороге, ведущей в далёкий город «синих». Он постоянно оборачивался, каждый раз неизменно видел фигуру человека, стоящего за решёткой, и напоминал себе просьбу этого гражданского – о защите и помощи. 

Первое правило жителей категории «солдат» – защищать все категории гражданских...


End file.
